The Author Goes to Hogwarts: Bad Man Shirt Style
by Silly Smiles
Summary: Kitty aka Lady Potter and I have teamed up for another co-fic! Only this time we've tackled Harry Potter! Watch as Kitty (Lady Potter) is Elana and I am Trinity as we go to hogwarts and wreak havoc and pull pranks worse than even the Weasly twins could!


Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or DBZ. So don't sue us please?  
  
Authors: Silly Smiles, Lady Potter aka Kitty.  
  
AN: Lady Potter: Ok, this is an every interesting version of our adventures at hogwarts with Fred George Weasly. Silly Smiles do you have anything to add? Silly Smiles: Yes, I hope everyone enjoys this! Ja!  
  
Title: The Author Goes to Hogwarts: Bad Man Shirt Style  
  
Part: Prologue  
  
Kitty = Elana, Silly Smiles = Trinity  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two girls are sitting in class at Beachwood Elementary, on their last day of school, when their teacher suddenly handed them each a letter. The two girls look at each other with surprised looks and tore open their letters.  
  
"Dear Elana:  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st we await your owl by no longer than July 31st. You are to report to Platform 9 and 3/4 on September 1st.   
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall"  
"Dear Trinity:  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st we await your owl by no longer than July 31st. You are to report to Platfrom 9 and 3/4 on September 1st.   
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall"  
  
Elana exclaimed, "What is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!?"  
  
Trinity answered, "Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
They threw a questioning look towards their teacher, but she only shrugged. Trinity looked over at Elana and said, "We can ask our parents about it when we get home."  
  
Elana nodded and packed up her stuff. The bell rang and the class burst out of the room and into the bright sunlight. The girls walked until they seperate.  
  
"Bye Elana!" Trinity exclaimed.  
  
"See you later!" replied Elana.  
  
~*~*~*Elan's House*~*~*~  
Elana walked threw her front door and put her sandles by the door. Her mother and fathers voices drifted softly from the kitchen. She pulled out her letter and walked into the kitchen. Her parents stopped talking and looked at her.  
  
"Oh good, I see you got your letter," said her mother with a smile.  
  
"Yes Mom, but I have no idea what it means," replied Elana softly.  
  
"This means that you will be taking a trip. I suppose that Trinity got hers as well?" asked her father.  
  
"Yes, but where are we supposed to get all these books?" she asked wearily.  
  
"Don't worry about that, why don't we make arrangements to go to Diagon Alley with Trinity and her parents. What do you think Matt?" asked her mother.  
  
"Sounds fine to me."  
  
"You mean to tell me you guys are a witch and a wizard? Why didn't you tell me!?" exclaimed Elana.  
  
"Because we knew your time would come," said her father, "Now I want you to go outside and play while I discuss some things with your mother."  
  
Elana nodded and walked back outside.  
  
~*~*~*Trinity's House*~*~*~  
  
"Mom! What is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Trinity inquired.  
  
"Well, first why do you want to know?" her mother asked suspicially.  
  
"I got a letter in school today from that school or whatever inviting me to attend," Trinity answered.  
  
"Well, it's a school for witches and wizards. They learn magic and how to defend themselves against it. I went to Hogwarts, as did your father. It's no surprise that you would be invited," explained her mother.  
  
"I'm a witch? But witches are ugly and mean!" Trinity exclaimed.   
  
"No, they aren't. I'm a witch and am I ugly or mean?" her mother inquired.  
  
"No," replied Trinity.  
  
"So, looks like we'll be owling Hogwarts back, you will be going," Trinity's mother stated with a smile, "Which also means we get to go shopping in Diagon Alley again!"  
  
"Umm... ok," Trinity said unsure of what to say to what her mother had just stated and went to the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End of Prologue  
  
REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
